1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more specifically, to a palm sized device able to store data regarding a patient and connect with various medical devices for displaying images viewed through the medical devices on a display screen thereby aiding a medical technician in performing an examination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of devices for aiding in the performing a medical examination have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,304; 5,437,626; 5,468,947; 5,739,665 and 5,778,882 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for (lie particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
An arthroscopic video camera system especially constructed to utilize a compact miniature CCD chip type of color video camera for high resolution and high light sensitivity. A disposable sterile plastic housing is provided for the camera. Prior to the arthroscopic procedure, the camera is placed in the sterile plastic housing, and is connected through a sterile electric cord to an electronic control unit. A gas sterilized adapter is plugged into an arthroscopic mounting bracket, and a sterilized light cord extending from a remote light source is then plugged into the mounting bracket. Finally, a selected arthroscope is also plugged into the mounting bracket by light from the remote source, and to provide images through the mounting bracket for the video camera.
A shunt for relieving hydrocephalus has a closed distal end and an aperture formed in the distal end. A hollow hypotube has a distal end, and the hypotube holds an image fiber which protrudes beyond the distal end of the hypotube. The hypotube is positioned in the shunt with the distal end of the hypotube abutting the distal end of the shunt and the image fiber protruding through the aperture. The hypotube with shunt can then be advanced into the brain of a patient, while the surgeon views the path of advancement on a nearby video monitor which is connected to the image fiber. In an alternate embodiment, the distal end of the image fiber is flush with the distal end of the hypotube. The shunt has a slit formed in its distal end, and the hypotube with image fiber can be selectively advanced through the slit to view the area of the brain beyond the catheter.
A hand-held processing system wherein a peripheral module may receive therein a computer processor basic module of standardized construction, with a user-immune real-time multi-tasking operating system. Advantageously the peripheral module or computer processor module may include a touch screen or other highly versatile and compact data input/output device adaptable to graphical and/or other input/output modes suitable for different applications, languages and the like.
A portable RF docking station is detachably coupled to a palm-sized computer to provide extended wireless communication through a radio modem and wire line communication through a wire line modem. Both modems are contained inside the docking station and are powered by rechargeable batteries. The docking station includes a housing having a flat platform, a side section that extends vertically upward along a side edge of the platform and a rear section that extends vertically upward along a rear edge of the platform. The housing in combination with a data connector holds the computer and docking station together as one cohesive unit. A four-stage charging circuit maintains the rechargeable battery in a fully charged condition.
A health monitoring system which tracks the state of health of a patient and compiles a chronological health history of the patient uses a multi-parametric monitor which periodically and automatically measures and records a plurality of physiological data from sensors in contact with the patient""s body. The data collected is not specifically related to a particular medical condition but, instead, provides the information necessary to derive patterns which are characteristic of healthy patients as well as those who are ill. The data collected is periodically uploaded to a database in which it is stored along with similar health histories for other patients. The monitor is preferably self-contained in a chest strap which is located on the patient""s torso, and makes use of a controller which controls sampling of the desired data and storage of the data to a local memory device pending uploading to the database. The more voluminous data collected is reduced and compressed prior to storage in the local memory device. Preferably, much of the monitor circuitry is run intermittently to conserve power. The monitor data is supplemented with subjective data (such as psychological and environmental conditions) collected from the patient using a hand held data input device which runs a program to solicit information from the patient. The subjective data collected is chronologically aligned with the monitor data in the database such that the healthy history of a patient includes both objective and subjective medical data.
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, more specifically, to a palm sized device able to store data regarding a patient and connect with various medical devices for displaying images viewed through the medical devices on a display screen thereby aiding a medical technician in performing an examination.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices,
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device which is able to connect with numerous medical devices for examining multiple body parts of a patient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device including a miniature camera connected to display a body part being examined on a display screen.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device able to store a plurality of medical histories and examinations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device wherein the numerous medical devices connect to the device through an adapter cable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device able to provide quick and easy physical examinations of patients in emergency rooms as patients wait to be seen.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device including a touch screen and stylus for inputting data related to a patient being examined according to stored data forms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand held medical examination device that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A hand held medical examination device for performing a physical examination on a patient is disclosed by the present invention. The hand held medical examination device includes a hand held computer including a microprocessor, a touch screen for inputting data to the microprocessor, a first display screen and a connection port. A cable wire is connected to the microprocessor through the connection port and includes a universal adapter for connection to any one of plurality of medical devices used to perform a physical examination. A camera extends through the cable wire for capturing an image viewed through the medical device connected to the universal adapter and provides data related to the captured image to the microprocessor for processing and display on the first display screen. A memory unit is connected to the microprocessor for storing data input from the touch screen and camera related to a plurality of patients. A second display screen for displaying data input from the display screen may also be provided along with a peripheral device port for connecting the microprocessor to a peripheral device. The plurality of medical devices which may be connected to the universal adapter include an ear piece, a pair of eye glasses, a tongue depressor and electrocardiogram probes.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.